Amen Fashion
by JuicyFries
Summary: Working in the Fashion Industry is a tough enough job. But what about researching different continents around the world to research only one thing on everyone's mind. Possession and Exorcism practical dresses. With Amen Fashion company going down hill could Nancy sacrifice her body for this type of experimental danger?
1. The Queen Of Fashion

"Likewise also that women should adorn themselves in respectable apparel, with modesty and self-control, not with braided hair and gold or pearls or costly attire, but with what is proper for women who profess godliness—with good works.- 1 Timothy 2:9-10

* * *

Chapter 1- The Queen Of Fashion ✞

* * *

"Every day is fashion day!" Lilac exclaimed slamming down a book on to my desk; making my coffee jiggle around in its mug.

Glaring at the object carefully all I could notice was that the title was moulded over- maybe with hot glue? Or possibly Lilac tried to stick something on the book and mucked it up?...

"Great now should I throw it away or something?" My weak voice echoed the halls of the Fashion department making every employee stick their neck out to see the drama to be caused.

The type writers ticked away editing our monthly fashion issue. The 'Plastics' giggled on crowded desks normally about the same thing old things. And there I am an executive producer/manager for the whole thing!

"THROW IT AWAY?!"...Someone obviously heard my suggestion.

I could hear the Louis Vuitton heels snap the floor, suggestively coming my way. But when I saw the the neon purple lipstick and the god awful Alexander McQueen hat which consisted of butterflies swarming around her face in red and yellow splats of colour. I just couldn't take the menopausal, wicked witch seriously.

"What did you say again Miss Nancy?" My heart was pounding, not because of the tension but the fact that the dress was visible noticing the oddly shaped breasts poking out- not mentioning the nipples.

"I…Said…The book is… lovely!" Nodding quickly before she leaned towards my face making the breasts come forward (All I can is one word, mutated)

"This isn't just a book Nancy it's a special one, and I need you to do some research and create a HUGE manifesto, just like my new LadyGaga Bubble dress" Pulling away and raising her arms up to the fashion gods above.

"Mistress Lilac, do you really believe that the Bubble Dress… is well real?" My questioning skills are not very handy and neither is my speaking diarrhoea.

Let me do some explaining, Lilac is a bitch. She is a toxic fashion princess ruining and demolishing companies for her own health care and aid for her to get her own spotlight. Although owning the company 'Amen Fashion' is a hard job. And that is my duty being executive producer and manager of keeping every employee in good strict order.

"OF COURSE IT'S REAL YOU STUPID WHORE!" Words like daggers I try to dodge them but sometimes they hurtle directly through my ribcage to my heart.

I keep my silence for a matter of minutes before she carries on as storms off to go and bulldoze another company this time. Probably 'The Gap' will get sued for another catwalk sabotage.

When I start to look out my office window I see the very beauty at night, the shimmering lights buzz, flicker and fade into the ever going darkness. All my worries disappear with in seconds until the flaunting figure which expresses the purple neon lipstick arrives again!

"Have you read it yet?" Lilac screeches, repeating her rhetorical question.

I shake my head and I sit back down in my desk and I look at the title again. Ripping away the sticky substance away, the paper shreds away and immediately I notice the name of Amen Fashion. Is this some sort of joke until opening to the first page in which begins to rapture my mind into a trance of colour. The sub title couldn't be clearer with clear writing of a type writer font:

**_Fashion Exorcisms._**


	2. If The Shoe Fits, Buy It In Every Colour

"Fashion is a form of ugliness so intolerable that we have to alter it every six months." - Oscar Wilde

* * *

Chapter 2-If The Shoe Fits, Buy It In Every Colour

The leopard printed silk brushed through my hands, my arms tingled and the hairs began to pin up at the back of my neck. I could feel the tension in the room steam up, or that could possibly be the fact that i'm the smell filled my nostrils disintegrating my new perfume; to be exact my Britney Spears's Curiosity perfume.

"Which catwalk line up are we having?" The small red haired woman murmured.

Her wedges were huge! The bright green neon with that yellow top and the hair put into a bun for sophistication, I don't think so.

"It's complicated" I could have said something even meaner. But me losing even more customers would make us even more stupid!

When I thought the genuine harassment was over, I peer over to point at my skirt… Minutes? Possibly Hours. I've had my skirt tucked into my knickers for the whole time!

"It's a new trend, you assholes!" The words tumbled out making them starstruck.

I contained my posture but before having an explanation for this inconvenience I was left at the brute end of Lilac screaming in my ear hole for them leaving! Peering over her gold shoulder pads to my glamorous and most certainly luxurious office I could see the book...

"Okay Mistress I understand" I tread across the tiles to my office of where I open my doors and close them quickly. With no hesitation I pull the blinds down and walk to my chair.

Hopping on the chair makes me spin several times before I clench on to the table for grip. I open to where I started and I start to read…

* * *

**_Fashion _****_Exorcisms_**

_Beware reader, Once you have started to read this you can not possibly stop. Like a pray you can not simply stop half way- you have to do it all. Let me explain to you who I am, my name is Emily Rose. I'm an experimentalist with : possession,hypnotic trances and especially exorcisms but I can't lie to you I need you to do a deed. Let's just I want you to travel the world to find if it's even possible to use these to wonderful creations; both fashion and paranormal __activity to activate a new clothing line. YOU will be one of the 137 people to try and activate it. They have all been killed from diseases, devils, daemons,witches,poltergeists and oh yeah exorcisms. I guess you are struggling for money and you job is defiantly not helping?_

_Meet at 1:49am at the 46 Musk Hill Tree House_

* * *

The paper faded like dust and before I knew it I soonly lead onto page two. My hands trembled reading every word in my mind my mind control was blowing out of proportion and before I knew it I reading the next page scanning the pictures. I saw a picture, the dark demon, with his bright red beaming eyes staring right at me, his shadowing self lifted his enormous feet and threw himself at me, it just feels all so real to me...

Later that day...

Standing some 20 yards back from the street, guarded by black steel railings, stood the derelict, neglected old house with it's boarded ground floor windows and smashed first floor panes. There was a cold, musty damp smell about the place standing amidst a gloomy backdrop of blackened chimney pots in the dim light of a half moon. I straddled the gate, so cold to the touch, and made my way along a path so overgrown with weeds that they seemed to be reaching out to me; through the middle of this overgrown garden I crept, a mist hovering around my knees and an eeriness chilling my very bones. As I reached the door my heart leaped to my mouth as a horse and cart swiftly rattled by in the street behind me. I paused for a moment and almost trembling with fear, I rapped on the large weather beaten door. No sound could I hear from within but a light soon appeared from the window above and the sash creaked as it gingerly opened.

"Look, open the fucking door or will go home and you will no one to help your shitty adventure!" I shouted, I've been waiting to shout for a while and this is amazing practise.

The door creaked open, and then it opened fully to an old woman. My jaw dropped to the floor but before I had time to speak out I was sitting down sipping tea out a jar.

"Let's get this quick because I have a bolognese is in the oven at home, and i'm kinda hungry" The woman spun a kettle with her spindly fingers titling the table left and right!

"You're ready?" Her wicked voice creaked and snapped.

"Yes! I'm desperate for the money and I don't really give a fuck I want to get this over and done with!" I shrugged taking a huge gulp of the dusty tea.

But before I had time to speak a knife landed straight to my first I felt excruciating pain tingling in my hand, stinging. Yet I suddenly felt the bloody gash on my hands spewing out blood. Tears brimmed in my eyes, I felt my fingers wrap around the murky, crimson blood.

"Now take this and leave!" I heard her speak but… Everything just went twilit black...


	3. Viva La Mode

"And now, I'm just trying to change the world, one sequin at a time." - Lady Gaga

* * *

Chapter 3- Viva La Moda

* * *

My stomach tightened, and twirled in a pattern of a flying butterfly. I tried to control my stomach but I awaked my eyes to the strong light and released a stream of vomit onto the floor...

"Let me help you" Shouted a person beside me as he unstrapped me.

My head was spinning in all directions catching a glimpse of my swollen hand and the vomit stain in front of me. The smell was crazy and the vomit was spewed all over my dress and it was dribbling from my mouth…

"I'LL CHECK HER HEARTBEAT" Another person shouted as he went to grab my private bits! My instant reaction was grabbing the nearest thing possible. The book.

Once I grabbed the book my strength was all back to normal although the lights flickered till they popped with a flash. With one light blow to the face, the man was knocked out flat.

"What the fuck is going on!" I exclaimed, taking all the surroundings in like a sponge absorbing water.

I noticed I was fully enclosed in- the windows were merely squares. The attendant wore a special uniform and when I peered to what should be the ground instead I saw clouds. I'm on a plane?

"TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING" I screamed frantically getting up and carrying the book with me.

I walk quickly, as the vomit lingered on my skin and the illumination of lights was buzzing around me I quickly find my self speaking to the attendant. Her clothes weren't too shabby, her lips were bright red looking like she smeared it on with a paint brush. But her very pretty face sparkled like the champagne I bought- the Moët & Chandon special.

"Sorry Miss Nancy could you take to your seats we're landing very soon" She smiled politely, while she touched my arm, also examining my hand where I was stabbed by that freaky woman!

I had many words; What happened? Why did I throw up? What's happening to me? Am I dying? Okay maybe dying is a little extreme but just to be on the safe side.

"Where am I going?" I ask. She was more spellbound than I was. She must of thought I was some sort of mental patient and I escaped from a Psychiatric hospital.

"Long story… Here's a leaflet!" She passed me a leaflet. I held it firmly in my left hand hoping for it not to cause more pain on my other hand.

I scanned the title and the pictures on the front then I began to find another seat with not much puke on it.

* * *

**NANCY FLETCHER**

**You are one of the many to experience a once in a life time expedition, these people around you are competitors.**

**Your family,friends or co workers gave you a book all individual to each other, some more wrecked than others. Although they will be a guide to help you if you're stuck in a situation e.g crypti**

**TRIP 1***

**Continent- South America**

**Location: Brazil, Amazon Rainforest**

**Paranormal: Cryptid's **

**Definition Of Cryptid: It's a paranormal creature some more dangerous than others. They have to be summoned by a tribe.**

* * *

I close my eyes for a second and I start to look at my 'competitors'. I analyse some people: and I see something in common. We are all desperately struggling in our own ways. Instead of talking to them I look for my suitcase and I rummage to see all my fabulous clothes.

"Versace,Guchi,Chernal,Prada and my oh my god my UGGS!" I shout grabbing my pink fluffy uggs and holding them closely to my bosoms!

"Sit the fuck down" I hear a man say from behind.

"Build a bridge and get over it" I reply, rolling my eyes, being the ultimate sassy bitch here.

I place my clothes back in my suitcase oblivious to my 'competitors' staring me down to the very last inch of my manicured nails. I don't know whether to feel flattered or be scared by these bunch of peasants!

"By the way i'm not poor. I just need some fun in my life!" I boast looking directly at one teenage decked in the addidas clothing line.

"Those heels are nice where did you get them?" A black woman questioned, I try not pose but I just have to!

"I got them from the Saint Laurent shoe collec-" I was immediately cut off by the plane dropping quickly, pushing me backwards into my seat.

I close my eyes tight and I grab the handle bar till my hands turn white. I feel sorry for the people that design trips like these, wasting precious ink and paper. Why not make something more resourceful- like make a poodle skirt with it or something?

"HELP!" I screech. My words are softened when the landing is short and the pressure is released.

The lights are adjusted too the blinding sun, I'm in Brazil I say to my self.

"Give me your arms madame" A voice whispers, I give my arms immediately waiting for my eyes to see the jungle. But instead my arms are tied together.

Blindfolds are shoved onto my face, people start to panic and try to run. The screams pierce my ears making my ears twitch and shiver waiting for the terror to leave.

"Here today we have your first task like many people you have reasons to join this game. Some for fun, some for money, and some because well they want to explore some fashion ideas. So let me explain the rules… All you have to do is search for a hiding place for the night!" His voice snapped. Just like Lilac's.

"Nancy Fletcher, Yes you my dear you are honoured to be first to person to not struggle so you shall go first…" I pause, waiting for something for something to happen.

My blindfold around my face was gone and then I saw around me the forest. It was filled with light filtering thorugh every single gap, healthy trees looking like they have a bright glow. The forest was enchanting, magical a place where, you could see the stars twinkling and reflecting on the water ahead. The lake looked like all the light was dancing upon it. Some where and some how something was going to happen...

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN **


	4. Little Black Dress

"Fashions fade, style is eternal."- Yves Saint-Laurent

* * *

Chapter 4- Little Black Dress

* * *

Everyone's blind folds were off... My heart was panting like a exhausted dog with extreme heart problems. Although when I turned around to understand where I can hide I see a tribe behind us. The black skin of those was covered in different shades of colours which they threw on them like a sneaker in a paint factory.

"Isn't this fantastic news" An old couple remarked sarcastically.

I couldn't help but snigger until a whip was cursed upon them. A red slash sawed into their skin making them scream in agony, the couple hit the floor like a sack of hay. Their faces were strawberry red, and blood oozed from their wounds. Many people wandered over to help but I stood still and looked at the man who did it...

"Aren't you going over?" he asked as he gripped the whip tightly and drenched the blood from it.

"Why should I, I have my own problems" I remark waiting for the games to begin.

I know this is stupid but the only way to survive this is the make friends with the enemies- I mean these lot aren't going to do anything. Although any mistake I make will lead me into danger with all these creeps watching me. I shall not be to good or to bad for their judgement... I will fly under the radar to get the prize and win and be a famous fashion designer!

Suddenly a drum beat commenced. The sun glowed red and orange making the clouds form a fiery red ball above our heads. A loud call was heard and our chains around our arms were getting unlocked. Could we run when we were unlocked? I'm definitely not taking that chance I think to my self.

"CRYPID OF AMAZON DEJANJA OF MAPINGUARI, WELCOME TO THE 3RD ANNUAL PARANORMAL GAMES" The staff were clapping in gratitude. I saw our attendant on the plane return back to watch the spectacle commence.

When the tribe finished their retarded bird calling shit, I loosened my writs from the heavy chains and began to wait. A roar was heard. Miles upon Miles away. I could describe every feeling towards this roar, but it was like listening to sharp nails clawing at the big black board making a piercing high pitch tingle down your spine.

"GO!" I heard the made shout and my brain twitched, everyone was sprinting for some reason going left right and centre like a swarm of ants!

My heels were slowing me down so I took them off and I began to run into the jungle...

I weaved through the trees along the side with a little memory to guide my self. Cresting a hill I broke free of a dense patch of needle leafs and rolled freely down the embankment, a natural landslide that served me purposes more effectively now that it was covered in swamp and it allowed me to get some alone time.  
I followed the a marks on the trees with my eyes allowing it to guide past the lightly scattered beech and conifer trees that peppered the land along the tribal areas; casting a soft shadow along a river. The blood marks on the trees ended to a stack of food, although every package of food was obliterated and shredded!

"This is fucking pathetic, I mean who even does this stupid fucking task! YOU ASSHOLES!" I yell at the top of my lungs hoping for someone to help me. Lost. Is one word which is based around this task.

"Hey..." I heard a little boys voice.

In front of me I see a kid He was tall for his age and stuck out like a black smudge on a white shirt. I couldn't help but notice how awkward he looked, compared to the rest . For one, his clothes were too big. It looked like he was swimming in them rather than wearing them. And his eyes were too wide, his mouth too small, his nose just a little bit crooked, as if his face didn't quite match his head.  
His ears stuck out on either side of the baseball cap he was using to hide his dark, curly hair. And, by the looks of it, the hat wasn't doing its job very well.

"How old are you?" I reply, even though making conversation won't help me.

"I'm old enough to beat your ass black and blue" I was dumb struck and I suddenly realised this kid has serious problem.

"Okay calm down you rapist and tell me what the hell do I do in this task and what happens" I was hoping more to ask, but if I ask to much he will probably stick an apple in my mouth and start doing some bondage shit to me.

"Only if you show me those" He pointed directly to my breasts. How should I react? Surprised?

"Only if you tell me it first!" I whisper, I only hope this kid isn't as smart as it seems.

"Fine, well all you have to do is survive for the night and hide away from the cyprid which is coming really soon. Then once survived the night you return back to the plane and fly to another destination" He starts to smirk and wink. My stomach churns and the I start to feel to feel the same reaction before...

I glance at the kid and then I glance at the trees, I could see a bunch of people on a tree and then It started to shake... The trees around us start to wobble like stilts and the people hanging from the trees started to fall and crash around us. I snap my heels of my shoes and I grab the boy's hand tightly.

"FUCKING RUN" I hear someone shout behind me, I get dragged to floor instantly as I get up a I could see a tree hurtling towards me. I lay on the ground covered in leaves wishing for it to end fast but then people started to grab me!

My arms and legs were stretched, arched into a form silk can't inspire and I was dragged. Suddenly I was dropped to floor, my body parts were sore from the grasp of the people I couldn't feel them.

"So little Miss fashion princess how did you survive this long?" I heard the same voice from the plane. It was the black girl who liked my heels!

I listen to the group mumble some more about me, as I look at the sun drifting beyond the trees. I can still remember looking out the office windows and I wishing something interesting would happen my life. No family and friends are hard to get, they all used me for the money! I can not simply stand for shit like that-those types of people should be gassed!

"Why did you help me?" I murmur to the group who are drenched in sweat and blood.

Eyes like knives I try to suss out their game plans and what are they doing here. I start to look at the man in front of me, his cheeks are chiselled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose is perfectly symmetrical. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin. Like perfection I start to gag in my mouth why am I attracted this self indulgent mess?

"Are you just going to stare me down and wait for me to drown in lava or something?" He blurts out, his voice is like a river flowing gracefully.

"I'd rather you didn't die and help get me up" I ask politely smiling like a little school girl in trouble.

The group look at the handsome guy beckoning forward to see what he will do. This is definitely not helping my 'under the radar game plan', if this guy pulls me up they will think I'm part of their 'team'!

I found myself in awe of his hard, a lean frame as he stood before me. I tried to tear my gaze from the pale outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use, and his devilishly handsome features shifted into a knowing grin as he caught me staring at his muscles. The heave of his arm lifted me straight up to eye level with these little devil worshippers who suck cunts for a living!

"Thanks Jason for that most magnificent chauvinistic performance there!" The black woman sarcastically remarks as she starts to clap her hands. Like peasants the others started to follow the routine.

"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand" I say, waiting for the fireworks to kick start!

Before the leader of this group had any thing to say the ground rumbled and shook repeatedly. I grab hold of the Jason's arm and I looked out towards the trees to then see the boy I met earlier flying as he screamed in terror. I tried to run forward to save the kid from falling but all of a sudden a beast leapt up as grabbed the kids legs and arms and ripped them apart! The blood flew in all directions, some landed on me. I could feel the hot liquidly substance run on my face and drip to my shoes. I could still hear the kid screaming for help, His shriek of terror, echoing through the Amazon. Until the beast arose out the trees and he started devour the child letting the blood smear down his brown rusty fur- coating his a dark red colour...

"What have I let my self into " I cry beckoning to my knees...


	5. Kiss My Denim

"The woman is the most perfect doll that i have dressed with delight and admiration."- Karl Lagerfeld

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

I can't help but look at the beast analysing his razor sharp teeth, in which dyed red with blood.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" I hear Jason shout.

Before I have time to say no I dragged of the floor and slumped onto his back, I feel a rush zoom through my body as I turn around. The beast rears up like a horse and slams to the ground knocking me off Jason's back! I fix my hair and I look back to the beast rearing it's huge paws It's start to pelt for us. I push of the floor like a cheetah and we start to sprint. I start to catch up with Jason and the rest. I jump over the tree stumps jumping from one to another. The beast was closing the gap between us as he took a short cut and he was gone. I stand still, the rest of the group keep on running. Leaving me by my self I run the opposite way. Two can play at that game. My feet hurt and I take a short glance to the floor hoping to find an escape. I look up once again to the see the hill I climbed. I was nearly there. All of a sudden I hear the group catching up with are they doing I ponder. A surge of adrenaline sprinkled up my legs suddenly I noticing the beast ahead of me. Mouth wide and claws perked up he took a smash to my body as I started to fly. I could feel the pain immediately until my head starts to feel weird and my vision is gone immediately.

"HELP" I scream repeatedly scrambling for help.

Scared and lost I start to get up again in hope for balance, and start to run. I try to keep calm until my feet is misplaced and I start to fall further and further...

My head spinning like a carousel, I feel like i'm in a nightmare.

I'm ready to wake up now.

Nothing happened. I lay in my bed quietly for my parents to nudge me to wake up.

"Mum, it's 7:06" I murmur...

I open my eyes one last time to see I'm covered in blood, I try not to react. This isn't my bed I say. I start spin my body onto my belly and I begin look outwards to see the where the group is. I squeal quietly to grab the then I start to crawl through the dead bodies, like a blood bath I swim under them for the beast not to catch me...

"Wheres the beast?" I say, panicking as I swallow some blood.

The blood tasted like metallic metal, I try to spit it out but the blood just kept going in my mouth. Feeling like i'm drowning I pull my self to the surface to breathe. As soon as I do that I spot the group in a tree. Finding away to them I just just on the bodies bouncing from one another. It feels inhumane but so does war and we take part?

"RUN" Screams a member of the group to me.

Why? I say to my self until I realise the squelching of the dead bodies isn't far behind me...


	6. Latex Blood

'Walk like you have three men walking behind you.' - Oscar de la Renta

* * *

Chapter 6- Latex Blood Spandex

* * *

The beast is behind me, his hot breath trickled down my back and the sweat dripped of his furry coat on to my face. I stood still. I shivered once and twice until I started to run. Jumping on bodies like stepping stones until I got to the tree as I clawed at it like a cat.

"I fucking hate trees!" I scream as I find a step and I push my self up.

My nails start to lose grip, I look directly to my hands- blistered and wounded. My nails curl inside and they start to snap, my expensive manicure was paid for nothing. I lean backwards until i'm pulled back up. I open my eyes to his hazel brown innocent eyes… Like chocolate I melt into his arms and I start to look at the beast clawing a lion at the tree.

"Shh" Jason whispers gently cradling me...

My eye lids start to drop, his warm stomach like a pillow and his gentle voice as a lullaby- this is a perfect bed.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BITCH" Spinning around I lose grip once again until the black woman grabs my hand.

Staring down I see the beast licking it's huge claws and ripping dead bodies apart like a maniac on meth! The girl held me there for a while until she pulled me back onto the tree branch. I search for Jason, peering down below I can't see him at all. Is he dead? Images start to fly through my head.

"Little ass sniffer grab you shit and lets go!" She says grabbing my arm and started to climb upwards...

"Wait what I can't climb?" I shout pulling her back down for help.

"Good luck down here then because it's nearly night and the beast can climb" The black woman smirks as she rips my arm of her.

I place each hand, grabbing the branches and try to swing across to another branch, I start to feel like i'm about to land beats mouth by doing this. As I search around I grab one of my high heels and rip it off making a swift sound of silver. The feelings of clothes feels so orgasmic, instead the only orgasmic thing about this was that kid dying back then.

"Wait up" I call to the woman who is so high up.

I'm not afraid of heights but being the last puts more pressure of me, if I die perhaps they will forget about me. I search around for something to help. I realise something I grab my heel and I smash it into the bark, I repeatedly do this.

"STOP!" I hear some yell.

Repeatedly doing it I notice the tree start to wobble. Bending like rubber I stop for a few moments and look down to see the beast climbing. A few words to describe this situation:

FUCKING

HURRY

"ITS CRAWLING" I scream as I smash the tree once more as the tree started to crash.

Would this perhaps be a good time to yell 'timber'?

I watched indifferently as the fearless beast leapt towards me. Normally so clever and intimidating, I wondered how this helpless beast feel if would be if I could fallen to my death; but I didn't look down on this creature for failing so easily, instead I pitied it. I watched its anxious eyes mirror my own, and I knew in that moment, my reflection and I encompassed the same feeling: concern. I leapt off the tree. In the free fall I soared, while I sank; twisting like a spring. I was more helpless than my body, as my hands swung in the air reaching for something.

"This is it…" I whispered placing my hands on my stomach.

And then all of a sudden, my body fell flat and my stomach felt like a whirl pool. I couldn't Breathe, I didn't know what to do. The knots in my belly were getting worse as i looked down at the blood around me. All I saw was a tree uprooted and stretching across me, the tree falling, with its big, broad, limbs and bright green leaves started to flattened me. I heard a blood curdling scream. All of a sudden a strong force of weight pushed down my stomach!

"FUCK!" I scream scratching aggressively at the wood trying my hardest to catch a breath.

I heard a crunch and then a scream of pain. It was obviously a man, I stare around for an escape until it started to get dark quickly. I tilt my head so far back the muscles tense so hard I can't move.

"HELP, YOU IGNORANT SHITS" I scream squirming my legs under the tree...


End file.
